


Boop

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is sick of always seeing Soundwave so composed, so he hatches a scheme to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pushing Buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34583) by DetectiveAnonymous. 



> this is another old fic, but it's one of my favorites

If Soundwave noticed his stares, the tape deck gave no outward sign. Then again, Soundwave doesn’t give outward signs of…anything.

Starscream stifles a growl of frustration as he, once again, realizes that he isn’t getting any work done. It’s a wonder Megatron hasn’t noticed his lack of productivity yet. The seeker forces himself to turn his attention back to the data pad in his hands.

The seeker, while slightly overcharged on high grade, had a stray thought of how the communications officer would react to having his buttons pressed. Would he be ticklish? Unlikely. Would he gripe about personal boundaries? Maybe. Would he pretend nothing had happened and continue being the emotionless fragger he usually is? Probably.

Still, Starscream hasn’t been able to get the idea out of his CPU. He’s been staring at Soundwave (well, more of a calculating glare, really) for the past week.

His gaze has once again drifted to the blue tape deck without his consent.

“Starscream, is there a problem?” Megatron asks, all mock concern.

“No, Lord Megatron,” the second in command sneers, turning his optics back to the data pad and glaring at it instead.

—————

The next duty cycle has the command center empty, save for Starscream and Soundwave.

Lazerbeak had returned earlier, leaving Soundwave with new data to sift through before presenting it to Lord Megatron.

Starscream can’t help the mischievous smirk that forms on his face when the blue mech transformers into his alternate form. While a tape deck, Soundwave is more efficient in sorting through data and becomes slightly less aware of his surroundings while he focuses on the data brought to him by his cassettes.

Standing up as quietly as he can, the seeker makes his way towards the unsuspecting Soundwave. Finally,  _finally_ , Starscream can satisfy his curiosity. He’ll be able to focus on his work once he can stop staring at the communications officer.

He leans down, getting closer to Soundwave, so he’ll be able to hear any reaction very clearly. After this long of wondering what will happen, Starscream doesn’t want to risk _missing_  the tape deck’s reaction!

The seeker reaches out a single finger, hovering over Soundwave’s buttons. Starscream’s optics glow with anticipation. How many times has the blue mech stolen Megatron’s attention away? How many times have he and Megatron shared a laugh at the seeker’s expense?

Well, time for a bit of payback.

Starscream presses a button. “Boop,” he says, grinning.

Soundwave doesn’t react immediately, disappointing the seeker. Starscream had been hoping that maybe the blue mech would…oh…do  _something_  rather that just  _sit_  there like nothing had hap-

“Soundwave acknowledges: Sexual stimulation.”

Starscream’s mirth is immediately gone. His expression morphs into one of stunned horror. A burst of static leaves his voice synthesizer.

Soundwave doesn’t say or do anything.

The command center is silent for several long moments.

“Oh that’s sick!!!” Starscream screeches, yanking his hand away like he’d been zapped with an electric current.

The seeker doesn’t hear Soundwave’s quiet laughter over the seeker’s continued shouts about needing to spend an entire solar cycle in the wash racks before he’ll feel clean again.


End file.
